1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaslighter which is designed to be put and used on a table.
2. Related Art
A conventional tabletop gaslighter is composed of a gas cell and a piezoelectric device as a fire striking unit. These are put in a casing, which presents a nice appearance. Ordinarily a support is used for holding the gas cell, fire striking unit and other necessary parts. Then, the casing is put on the support, and the support is fixed to the inside of the casing by screws.
This arrangement requires many assembling steps with hands; many parts must be oriented and fixed to the support one after another, and then the casing must be fixed to the support with screws. This prevents automatization in assembling necessary parts to tabletop gaslighters.